This invention relates to safety netting for use at construction sites.
In the construction of multistory buildings such as skyscrapers, it is necessary to install temporary vertical safety barriers at the edges of the various floors to prevent tools and construction materials such as rods, bricks, pipes and nails from falling from the floors and endangering people and property on underlying levels, including the ground surface. Such safety barriers generally include a toeboard in the form of a plywood strip which is fastened to a floor surface at the edge of the floor. A separate net element such as a fabric netting or lattice is attached to the toeboard at the construction site, as well as to upright supports such as vertical support beams or posts of the building superstructure. The toeboard serves to prevent nails and other small items from being kicked or swept off of a building floor, while the lattice or net functions to catch larger objects such as tools and bricks from falling from the upper stories of the building during construction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vertical construction safety netting which is easily and quickly installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a construction safety netting which is simple to manufacture and easy to transport.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such a construction safety netting which is installed in less time than is required to install conventional vertical safety barriers at construction sites.
Another particular object of the present invention is to provide such construction safety netting which can be installed with the use of fewer tools than are required for the installation of conventional safety barriers.